


The Perils Of Paint Cans

by DeathByOTP



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, Yugioh
Genre: M/M, dont let marik decorate, paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByOTP/pseuds/DeathByOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marik and Bakura are moving in together, but nobody said decorating would be easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the first little bit, I want this to be lighthearted and a little bit fun so, yeah hope you all enjoy. I will carry this on btw.

"BAKURA" 

"For the last bloody time, I am right behind you!"

"I said we were leaving half an hour ago!"

"Marik, I have been sat on the sofa waiting for you to finish putting on your makeup for the last 25 minutes....and the previous 5 has consisted of you shouting"

Marik folded his arms over his chest and scowled at Bakura, "If you are so against living with me then you could tell me rather than being difficult when we are supposed to be going to look for paint for this friggin' apartment!"

"You are such a bloody drama queen, you have made us late not me, how pray tell do you think that means I don't want to live with you?"

"Just shut up and get in the car" Bakura rolled his eyes as Marik shooed him out of the door. 

 

\---------

Marik stood in the middle of the aisle staring intently at different shades of paint, "What about this one for the kitchen Bakura?" 

"Marik I will say this politely, there is no chance in hell I am having a bright pink kitchen"

"It's fuchsia Bakura..."

"No"

"But..."

"No, no girly colours in the kitchen"

"Why are you so difficult Bakura? This colour would be perfect, imagine how it would look in the lighting and with the cabinets" Bakura could've slapped himself in the face, he really had no interest in interior decor but he in no way wanted a 'fuchsia' kitchen, there are some things he just wasn't willing to agree to. Bakura scanned the aisle quickly and grabbed a green pot of paint. 

"What about this one?" 

"Forest green Bakura? Really? Don't you know how much smaller that will make the kitchen look? Not to mention dark, I don't want a dark kitchen." Bakura could feel his head pounding, how was he supposed to know what colours were too dark for a kitchen? He was a 5000 year old evil spirit that came from a magic ring. Modern style just wasn't his for him, robbing tombs and fighting with Pharaohs, now they were his thing. A mischievous smile spread across Bakura's face, ahh robbing tombs...those were the days. "You smiled! You really like it?"

Damn Bakura hadn't realised Marik had been asking him something, he needed to reply with something that wouldn't earn him more earache, "Yes" He spoke in a questioning tone.

"I knew you would come around, who would have thought that you'd have preferred lilac over fuchsia for a kitchen?" Double damn, he had agreed to a girly colour. "Why is lilac fine then Mr.I don't want girl colours in my kitchen"

"It matches your eyes" Bakura spoke, softly placing his hand on Marik's tan cheek. Marik's cheeks flushed the same colour as the fuchsia paint. 

"Maybe we should paint one of the rooms so it matches yours. Though on second thoughts brown would probably make the rooms look..."

"Smaller?" Bakura interrupted with a smirk on his face. 

"Yes that, so probably best sticking to bright colours" Marik's eyes widened and he pointed down the aisle "Like that one!"

 

\------------------

Bakura stumbled through the apartment door, he could barely carry the damn bags. 

"Bakura please don't scratch my new lamp and don't drop the paint, it'll explode everywhere"

"Of course Marik would you like anything else while I am being a slave?" Bakura spoke sarcastically.

"I'd like you to shut up" Marik mumbled. 

"What was that?" 

"I said let's get painting, right after I get changed"

Marik appeared back 5 minutes later wearing grey sweatpants and an old purple t-shirt, his hair was tied up loosely in a ponytail and he wasn't wearing any of his trademark jewellery. "Let's get painting!" He shouted, pointing a paint brush at the ceiling like it was a mighty weapon.

Bakura stood up off the sofa, so much for his hopes of getting time to recover from the shopping trip. "So which room first?" 

"Bedroom, then it can be dry by tonight so we can still sleep in there, that's obvious Bakura"

"Of course" Bakura rolled his eyes again, why did Marik keep assuming he knew about decorating? As Bakura walked through the bedroom door he found himself falling face first onto a newspaper covered floor. "Marik what the bloody hell?"

"I told you to watch out for the paint pots Bakura"

"You did no such thing" 

"I am sure I did, anyway don't mess up the newspaper it's protecting the carpet" Marik threw a paint roller in Bakura's direction "Catch"

Bakura just managed to catch it in time, which was lucky as it was heading straight for his face, "Warning would be nice next time".

"Stop being a baby Bakura, get to it"

They painted for about half an hour before Bakura started to get bored, he picked up a paintbrush and walked over to Marik "Oh Marik?" 

"Yes?" As Marik turned around Bakura jabbed at him with the paintbrush leaving a big plum coloured line down his front. "BAKURA" Marik whined. Bakura was too busy laughing to notice Marik had turned the roller on him, he rollered the top of Bakura's hair. 

"That had better come out" Bakura growled. 

"YOU LOOK LIKE YUGI" Marik fell backwards onto the bed (Well dustsheet, he obviously didn't want paint on his bed) and rolled around cackling like a maniac. "I will have to start calling you Pharoah and we will have to talk about friendship" Marik was barely getting his words out, he was almost choking on his own laughter. 

"You're going to pay for that"

"Oh really? Well...YOU HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST" And with that Marik bolted out of the bedroom door leaping over the paint cans, Bakura was hot on his trail. "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN BAKURA".


	2. Headache

Marik felt paint hit the back of his hair and let out a sigh, it was gonna take him weeks to get that out. He glanced over his shoulder just in time to get a face full of paint, he whipped his head back around and furiously wiped his eyes, great now his makeup was ruined as well as his hair. 

"Marik watch out!" 

"Oh sure now you say tha..." Marik ran head on into the living room wall, a plum splat vaguely in the shape of his face was now printed against the horrendous living room wallpaper. Bakura burst out laughing but ran (the best he could, it's hard to run and laugh) to Marik's aid. The blonde was laid on the living room floor clutching his head and making an earsplitting wail.

"You bloody idiot what did you do that for?" Bakura lightly touched Marik's head. 

"Oh yeah Kura it was totally on purpose, it's my hobby headbutting walls didn't you know?" Marik replied voice dripping with sarcasm. Bakura rolled his eyes before hoisting Marik up into his arms and gently laying him on the sofa. He disappeared for a moment before returning with a pack of frozen peas, a blanket and a DVD. Without a word he pressed the peas to Marik's forehead, draped the blanket over him and put on the DVD. Marik's favourite movie started up and Bakura settled next to him on the sofa. 

"Feeling any better now?" 

"I'd feel better if you brought me some chocolate too, you know I can't watch Titanic without chocolate Kura"

"You're the most difficult and demanding person I know" 

"But you love me"

"Yes Marik whatever you say" 

"You do love me really don't you Kura?" Bakura looked at him, lavender eyes shining with worry.

"You know I do Marik" Bakura pressed a small kiss to his lips before standing to retrieve Marik's chocolate. Marik watched him as he stood, he really was lucky to have someone as great as Bakura. 

Bakura flopped back down onto the sofa and handed Marik the chocolate, "What are you grinning at?" He poked Marik demanding an answer. 

"I am lucky to have you is all" Marik put his head on Bakura's shoulder and pulled the blanket over him too. 

He placed a soft kiss to his blonde locks and pulled him in closer, "Me too Marik."


End file.
